Run!
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Tyson once again doesn't pay attention and Kai has the proof. So what happens when Tyson tries to get the proof back? They have a suprise waiting back at the dojo, that's what! No Pairings, Short Story, Attempted Humor


A short story in a pathetic attempt to get back into writing. If anyone feels I should change the rating, let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

**Warnings:** Just mentions the word nudity

* * *

**Oneshot - Run!**

"I did not!"

"Yeah, Tyson, you did," Max said rolling his his dark blue eyes as his friend turned to glare at him.

"Max, you supposed to be on my side!" Tyson whined, pouting. The blue haired teen was stopped short when an arm threw itself over his shoulders. Tyson turned to glare at his chuckling Chinese friend who grinned at him.

Rei squeezed his arm bringing Tyson closer and lightly headedbutted the other. "You can't deny it, Tyson, Kai has proof. He recorded it on his cell."

Tyson gaped then turned to find Kai waving the said phone back and forth, smirking. The World Champion continued to look at the phone before dropping his head. He couldn't have felt any more embarresed than if his grandfather showed them his baby pictures. So much for them being his friend, he thought to himself. How could they have let him do that and why did they have to record it? Rei unwrapped his arm from Tyson's shoulders and punched his arm lightly.

"Hm, hey guys," Kai muttered loud enough for them all to hear, thoughtfully looking at the phone. "Who should I send it to?"

"Nooooooooooooooooo......" Tyson moaned, falling to knees and putting hands together. "Please don't! If Hilary finds out, she'll skin me alive."

"Well, when you put it like that," Kai sighed, giving the phone a reluctant look before smirking again, "what was her number again?"

Tyson launched forward, grabbing for the black phone but Kai stepped sideways quickly. Tyson stumbled as he grabbed thin air before turning to find Kai already sprinting off in random direction, the phone once again being waved back and forth to mock him. Tyson huffed exasperation before taking off after the older teen, screaming for Kai to not show anyone. Rei and Max snickered before running after them, wanting to see the outcome. They ran all over the park and then all the way back to Tyson's dojo where his Grandpa was having a cookout for all the teams.

Kai stopped immediately, taking in the site before him and he smirked again. He flipped his phone open and held it up, ignoring the insults being thrown at him in Russian, French, Japanese and a few other langauges that he didn't care to reconigze. He also ignored Tyson, skillfully moving the phone without it being taken off of the younger male in front of them. As Tyson made to grab the phone again, he caught a glimpse at what his old captian was doing. He fell over laughing, forgetting his own predicament.

Rei and Max soon skidded to a stop a little ways away, glancing at each other in confusion. Why was Tyson holding on to Kai, laughing? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to get the phone? They looked at each other and Max shurgged before they jogged over to them. But before either Max or Rei could properly complete their questions, they saw the scene as well. Max mouth dropped open in shock and soon he too was laughing. The dark haired, Chinese teen could only blink, his mind trying to process what he was seeing.

Before them, tied to the the outside part of the wall that surrounded the dojo was Ian who was dressed in a glitterly, short red dress with overly done makeup on. His fingernails and toe nails were all painted pink and his hair was in a high ponytail. Ian kicked out at them with black high heels on, the straps wrapped halfway up his calves making it impossible for the small teen to kick them off. The small Russian snarled angrily.

"Ian, now what are you shouting about?" Tala asked mockingly as he slid open the door leading inside the dojo. Of course Tala knew why but he was going to make sure to rub it in his teammate's face. Revange is sweet, the redhead captain thought, smirking as Julia, Mariah and Hilary appeared behind him looking smug. Tala didn't like any of the girls but he had one thing in common with them, wanting revenge against Ian. When would the midgit learn to stop pulling pranks on people?

"Hey Hilary," Kai said casually, walking up to them. He was messing around with his phone as he stopped in front of them, glancing back at Tyson. The world champ was still laughing so Kai shrugged, turning back to Hilary, grinning. "You might wanna see this, ladies."

He held the phone out for them to see. On the phone, a video was playing. Tyson was walking, once again bragging about the World Champions oblivious to his surroundings. He told the guys to wait, that he was going to use the bathroom before walking over to a door, where two girls were walking out wearing bathing suits. He waved to the girls who scampered away muttering to each other giving Tyson a frightened look. In the background, the others were laughing and the phone had moved closer to the sign on the door.

Hilary and the other two girls all gasp while Tala, who had been looking over their shoulders, busted out laughing. The sign read "Indoor Nudity Pool and Tanning for Women only!".

"Tyson!" The said mention teen froze as his head whipped toward the voice. Hilary face was red, her honey brown eyes narrowed angrily. Julia and Mariah didn't look all that happy either and without warning they all three moved forward at the same time. Tyson eyes widened as he saw Tala and Kai wave, both grinning insanely. He yelped as he dodged Hilary's hand and took off down the street. If possible, Rei and Max could only laugh even harder.

* * *

Not sure if such a place like that exist but oh well. Sorry for any mistakes (I did go over it again to make sure but I could still have missed something) or if it sucked, it's been a long while since I've written anything. Review if you like to.


End file.
